laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Therius
Sir Therius (タシャ''Tasha''; Tasha in the Japanese version) is General Asthar's disciple, who follows the Way of the Knight to the letter. Second only to the General in skill, he is headstrong and brash compared to his mentor. He looks down upon mercenaries, thinking that they are undisciplined and only fight for personal gain. Later, he begins to trust Zael on the basis that General Asthar also trusted him. He helps Zael and Calista to uncover some secrets about the Outsider's Power and the story behind it. When Lazulis Island is attacked he is one of the few Knights who stood and fought against the Gurak. He also stood in the way of the other Knights who tried to force Zael when he refused to swear Loyalty to Count Arganan stating that Zael has the features to be a true Knight. He admires Zael's integrity and skill, and is looking forward to battle with him when they have the opportunity. Appearance Therius has wavy white hair that is braided down his back. His eyes are pale green, but are partially obscured by his hair. He wears several white earrings on both ears. Concept artwork shows Therius with a white marking above his left eyebrow, though this is difficult to see from his in-game render. He wears black under his white and gold armor. His shield is emblazoned with the image of an eagle. His white coat has a cross outlined on the back. He carries his Rapier in a black sheath. Background Not much is known about Therius prior to the events of the game. What is clear is that he was a young man who dedicated himself to becoming the greatest Knight in the Empire, and trained relentlessly in pursuit of that goal. During his training, he attempted and conquered the Tower of Trials, which had been removed from modern Knight training due to its extreme difficulty. The Tower itself tests ones ability to defend the weak, tests their strength in in battle, tests their wisdom and strategy in combat, tests their teamwork and leadership, and finally, it tests them by having them in a one-on-one duel with General Asthar, the highest ranking Knight in the Empire. Therius was the first Knight in a generation to not only dare to attempt the Tower of Trials, but to complete it as well. It earned him a great deal of respect throughout the Empire, and particularly from General Asthar himself, who took Therius on as his sole pupil afterwards. Therius has a great deal of respect and affection for the General, even remaining by Asthar's side after the General gave up his title. Together, they searched for what was causing their land to decay. This eventually led them both Lazulis Isle, where the events of the game begin and unfold. Shortly after arriving to Lazulis Castle, Therius gets into an argument with a mercenary named Syrenne, which started because she took offense to his haughty attitude towards her. At that time, he thought of mercenaries as being nothing more than self-serving individuals, those who profit off of the misery of others, and looked down upon them with distaste. Before things could erupt into a fight, the argument was broken up by General Asthar, who admonished Therius for his attitude. While Therius wasn't fond of the mercenaries, he did note that the Knights at Lazulis Castle weren't any better; with the land having been at peace for so long, many of the Knights had forgotten what it meant to truly be a knight, instead using their position for their own benefit and frequently abused their authority over the people. Therius and the General both resolve to get to the bottom of the rot at the core of Lazulis castle, believing it to be related to whatever was rotting the land. Not long into their investigation, Lazulis Castle is attacked by a race known as the Gurak. Therius and the General join with the Knights there, and the mercenaries to help repel the invasion and to protect the Count, though during the melee, the Count's niece was kidnapped. They give chase, quickly assembling a fleet and sailing towards the Gurak military stronghold. When they arrive, they discover that the mercenaries have already freed the Count's niece, and aid team up with the to fight off and beat the Gurak. Together, they're able to successfully seize the base and rescue the Count's niece, though the leader of the Gurak escapes. Once they return, the mercenaries are accused of aiding the Gurak in kidnapping Calista, the Count's niece, though Therius defends them against the accusations. Even so, the mercenaries are imprisoned, though Therius continues to argue for their release. The mercenaries are soon freed, however, due to the fact that one of them, a young man named Zael, was blessed with the "Power of the Outsider," which the Count wishes to take advantage of. When Zael's power allows him to take control of Lazulis Island itself, allowing him to move it across the oceans as if it were a massive ship, Therius confront Zael about it. Zael insists that he won't misuse his power, but Therius doesn't trust the young mercenary. When General Asthar decides to take Zael on as a new student, Therius is skeptical about it, but while he has his doubts about Zael, he trusts the General with his heart and does not challenge it. However, before their training can begin, Lazulis island is again attacked by the Gurak. After the attack is repelled, General Asther is discovered to have been murdered, with Zael being accused as the killer. Therius does not defend him this time, but he accepts it when evidence surfaces that someone else was responsible. However, while he believes that Zael was not the killer, he also believes that Jirall, the newly accused, is also not the killer, and decides to continue his own investigation. In the meantime, though, the Gurak have to be dealt with, and Therius joins in an attack on the Gurak homeland. During the attack, however, he discovers that the decay that's affecting the Empire is also affecting the Gurak. Additionally, the Gurak soldiers have abandonded the land, leaving only the weak and helpless behind. During the raid, Therius notices the Knights abusing the remain Gurak while they rob the people of their treasures and is disgusted by their behavior. At several points he even intervenes, protecting the weak Gurak and admonishing the Knights for their behavior. When he resumes his investigation, he, Zael, and Calista discover a hidden chamber under Lazulis castle. Together, they discover that the Outsider was summoned by one of Calista's ancestors in a desperate bid to stop a war. However, while the Outsider did possess great power, it also had a great hunger, and was leeching the life force off the land. The only way to save it was to gather the pieces of the Outsider and launch them back into space from whence they came. During their challenges they had to overcome to learn the secrets of the Outsider, Therius begins to trust Zael, and even apologizes for having thought less of him and of mercenaries in general in the past. He doesn't discover who was behind the General's death, but he resolves to keep looking, and vows to assist Zael in saving the world. Shortly after, Zael is offered Knighthood by the Count, but Zael refuses when he realizes that the Count already knows the secret of the Outsider and only wishes to use ts power to further his own name, rather than sacrifice that power to save the people. When the Count orders Zael to be captured, Therius stands in his way, impressed by Zael's integrity, and fights against the Count and his guards to free Zael. During that fight, the Gurak invade again, having figured out how to harness their piece of the Outsider to create a moving island similar to Lazilus castle. Therius fights to defend Lazulis and its people, even when he's abandoned by the other Knights. He's eventually joined by Zael, who he admonishes for being late, though by that point Therius can barely stand. He still fights on, even going as far as taking a blow for Zael, as he yanks him out of the way and takes a sword to the leg as a result. He refuses to allow himself to be treated, brushing it off as nothing but a flesh wound, and orders Zael to go protect the people that he's helped to evacuate underground. As Therius recovers, Zael is able to take on the Gurak and eventually reunites the pieces of the Outsider, sending it back into space and ending the decay of their world. During that time, Zael discovers that the one who killed General Asthar was one of Zael's own comrades, and his best friend, Dagran. When Dagran was a boy, a knight burned down Dagran's village while carrying Asthar's banner, and Dagran took the opportunity to have his revenge. Dagran is eventually killed in battle with Zael. After being told of all of this, Therius doesn't hold a particular grudge against Zael, but challenges him to a duel anyway. Zael accepts, and the two battle atop the Tower of Trials. During the fight, Therius admits that at some point he must leave Lazulis, but with the Count having died during the last Gurak invasion and Calista having taken over, he wasn't sure if Zael by himself would be strong enough to defend Lazulis. Zael is eventually victorious, and Therius takes his loss in stride. He states that perhaps he should head back to Empire and hone his skills, as well as take up the General's role in training new Knights. He also relays to Zael a story that the General once told him, namely that the one of the General's men once rebelled against the Empire, and burned down several villages during that rebellion, one of which may have been Dagron's. While the General certainly didn't order it or condone it, he still felt responsible as it was one of his Knights, and tried his best to make amends, even eventually giving up his command to do so. He felt that the decay of the land and the dwindling resources was the cause for the rebellion, and resolved to end the decay of the land to save the Empire and prevent another incident after that. Following that, he parts from Lazulis as a friend to Zael, promising to return stronger and better. Epilogue Duel During your duel against Therius, he will fight using 3 buffs :Power Strike, Advanced Full Counter, and Speed Strike. While he is using Advanced Full Counter, he will be able to freely attack and move while he counters every close range attack including counter attacks of your own so it is best to use AoE attacks like Gale, Vertical Slice, and Gathering Burst. To remove his barrier, strike down the flaming cans and diffuse the flame magic circles it creates so you can do Guard Break. Speed Strike grants Therius the ability to teleport away from your attacks, and also retaliates by thrusting his sword into you; to counter this, endure a couple blows from Therius while Gathering is activated, then release. He will also be able to use Jump Attack and Combo Slash, which is a 3-hit combo combined with a Slash at the end. Skills *Power Strike *Jump Attack *Combo Slash *Advanced Full Counter *Speed Strike *Jump Slash: Inflicts Guard Break if landed **When Therius is a guest party member, he will use this ability when his Spirit meter is full Trivia *Therius is the only knight whose face is shown in the The Last Story. The other knights wear helmets which obscure their faces. Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Knights Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bosses